


Genocide Vore #1

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Quick Reads [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Evil Frisk, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Gen, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Sans, Licking, Monster Dust (Undertale), Sans Dies, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is having a bad time, Terrified Sans, Tiny Sans, Torture, Undertale Genocide Route, Vore, WARNING DARK AND SADISTIC, dark as fuck, insane frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: All the monsters have been killed and only Frisk and Sans remain. However before the boss battle between them can begin Sans shrinks to bug size right in front of the genocide child and ends up their plaything.





	Genocide Vore #1

Sans stood in the hall in front of Frisk their wide creepy stare boring into his SOUL. Sans was about to speak when suddenly there was a flash of bright light which made him cover his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself in a strange place all around him was orange and yellow and in front of him a giant brown thing sat.

Suddenly it hit him: He'd shrunk at possibly the worst time ever as he stared up he realized the giant brown thing was Frisk's boot his eyes followed up their dust covered body before settling on their face.

They looked really really happy as he gulped backing away slowly before a loud CRUNCH! made Sans scream in pain and look down at his legs. They were crushed by the massive boot as the child merely giggled and said "Aw Sansy don't run from me I just wanna play with you"

He struggled to get their boot off of his legs while they merely laughed at the pathetic bug trying to escape. They began grinding all while laughing madly as Sans screamed even more from the pain finally after what seemed like years the child lifted their boot off of him revealing his legs were nothing but monster dust now.

He screamed as the pain was so intense it ran through his entire being. The sadistic child bent down and easily picked him up as they giggled saying "Hehehe now who is the defenseless one I wonder what I should do next with you hm?"

He shivered terrified for his life wondering what sadistic thing they would do to him next. They smiled evilly as they said "I know" lifting him up to their maw they opened it wide revealing their huge tongue as they brought it out and began licking Sans making him shiver.

They giggled letting the taste of his dust fill their mouth as they said "mmm Sansy you taste soooo good I could just eat you up!" Sans SOUL dropped into the floor as he began struggling to get away but they had a tight grip on him.

They giggled at his feeble attempts to escape saying "I'm not gonna kill you yet that would be too easy hehehehe" they moved him to the ground and proceeded to sit on him their ass crushing his body slowly as they continued to laugh at him and say "Oh Sansy you feel so nice under my ass"

They wiggled their bum pushing him around making him cry in pain as the massive ass crushed his body more leaving his arms completely gone the dust spilling out of them like blood.

Finally they got up off him as he could only look as they picked him up. Frisk laughed more as they said "Now you can't struggle you pathetic worm" they lifted him again to their mouth licking him again savoring in his taste. Suddenly they took a bite out of his torso making him scream for MERCY.

B U T  N O B O D Y  C A R E D........

They slowly devoured him eating him slowly as his screams for help and MERCY continued to go unanswered. Once they had all the pieces of him inside their mouth they began chewing as Sans final pleas and screams echoed from in their mouth as they gulped and swallowed the pieces of Sans giggling as the pieces of the still alive Sans wriggled down their throat into their stomach.

Burping loudly the evil child rubbed their belly and giggled as their stomach digested the skeleton. They grabbed their knife and continued on to Asgore feeling very full.


End file.
